


About Your Mother

by Psyga315



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Episode: s01e02, Episode: s01e02 The Kingsroad, Gen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned decides now was the time to tell Jon about his true heritage.</p><p>He just didn't word it properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Your Mother

Ned decided to tell Jon right there and then about his true heritage.

“Jon… Your mother… Your mother was Lyanna Stark.” He let the words impact his nephew, for the next would shock him to the core. “And your father was-”

“My mom is your _sister_?!” Jon interrupted him.

“Yes, but let me explain-”

“Are you saying I’m a child of incest!?” Jon shouted. Ned looked around, worried someone would hear them.

“No! It’s not like that!” Ned shuddered as he remembered Joffery, a _true_ child of incest.

“No, screw this, I’m going to the wall.” And then Jon left.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realized that he doesn't find out Joffery's an incest baby until _after_ this scene, but that was _after_ I wrote this.


End file.
